


best for the two of us

by wooddadda27



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Forced Marriage, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooddadda27/pseuds/wooddadda27
Summary: In every relationship, both person has to know how to sacrifice. Because if you don't it will not work.But what if your partner has already given up?He already raised a white flag...
Kudos: 5





	best for the two of us

"We're here, sir", the driver said as he stopped the car in front of the entrance.

Seungyoun sighed as someone opened the door for him. He gets out of the limousine and walked on the red carpet. Blinding lights are everywhere. Camera shots can be heard and reporters reach out to their microphones while asking some random questions. 

Seungyoun's bodyguard prevents any reporters to come near him as he reached the building safely. 

He faced the bodyguards and thanked them.

"We're just doing our job, sir"

 _Yeah, just doing your job._ Seungyoun just smiled at them as they escort him inside the hall. 

Beaming light welcomed them, wealthy people are elegantly sipping their wine while talking to each other. At that moment, Seungyoun felt misplaced. 

_I don't belong here._

He scanned the area and looked for someone whom he didn't saw for these past few days. 

And there, he saw the man that he was longing for the past few days. He was about to walk over him as a girl standing beside him and put her hand on the man's arms. On his man's arms.

Seungyoun can't help but feel the envy building up inside him. 

The man suddenly felt someone looking at him. His eyes wandered all over the hall and met the eyes of the guy staring at him on the other side of the room. He instantly pushed the woman's hand on his shoulder and walked over to the guy.

"Hey, how long have you been here?"

"I just got here."

"Come on. I'll introduce you to others."

Seungyoun smiled at him and was about to hold his hand when he suddenly turns around and walked away.

Seungyoun smiled to himself. _Pabo! Of course, both of you are in public!_

He set aside his own emotions and follow the guy. 

"Where have you been, hon?"

Seungyoun can feel his heart breaking into two as he heard what the girl called to his suitor.

"I saw and just greet Seungyoun, hon" 

_It's just an act Seungyoun... He loves you..._

"Seungyoun, this is my fiancee, Angel. Hon, this is Seungyoun,.... my friend."

_Ouch_

"Nice to meet you, Seungyoun", Angel extended her hand to Seungyoun for a handshake and he reluctantly accepted it.

"Likewise, Ms...?"

"Just call me Angel, You don't have to be formal around me particularly if you're one of my Hangyul's friend."

_Your Hangyul? He's my boyfriend_

Seungyoun's eyes suddenly looked at Hangyul who's now avoiding his gazes.

He didn't know what to feel. He's fuming with anger. He suddenly has the urge to punch someone on the face especially this woman in front of him. 

But most importantly, he's jealous. Super jealous.

He wanted to scream. But he can't.

He didn't want to disappoint Hangyul. He didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend just because of this force marriage.

Seungyoun just smiled at Angel and start talking to other people.

At that moment, Seungyoun realized one thing.

That he and Hangyul will be and will constantly be different.

He doesn't belong to the wealthy world where Hangyul belongs and Hangyul doesn't belong to the impoverished world... where he does belong

___________

"You're missing the party inside, Seungyoun-ah. What are you doing here?".

Seungyoun confronted the man that just got in the garden. 

"I missed you, Love", he said filled with affection and sincerity. 

"Seungyoun-ah, we've talked about this. Someone might hear us."

"Don't you miss me?"

"Seungyoun-ah..."

He can't help but to grimace.

"Fine.", Seungyoun said as he stands up infront of him. 

"Come on, Seungyoun. I thought you understand our situation. We already talked about this."

Seungyoun felt his eyes beginning to tear up. He knows that for Hangyul, it's not a big deal to call him by their endearment. But for him, it is. 

He doesn't talk to his boyfriend about this but deep inside, he's so emotional even in small things. 

"I know, I know. But aren't you tired? Tired of keeping all of this a secret?"

"Seungyoun."

"Yes, you said three years ago that whatever happens, we'll gonna make it. Both of us will be together."

"Seungyoun, you know how much I respect my parents. I tried to tell them but it's no use."

Seungyoun closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"Do you think I'll believe in you?"

"What?", Hangyul said confusingly

"Do you think I'm that dumb not to see how you look at her?"

"What are you talking about, Seungyoun?"

"You know what I meant."

"Stop this nonsense and just go back in–"

"No!"

"Stop being so persistent!"

Seungyoun can't help it. He burst into tears. He can't fake it anymore. He's in pain... too much pain...

"I saw how you look at her. I saw how happy you are when you're with her. You don't have to lie, Hangyul-ah."

"Stop, you don't know what you're talking about. You're the only one that I love, Seungyoun-ah."

Seungyoun turned his head sideways, "No."

"Please, Stop this Seungyoun. I love you"

"Then prove it."

Then there, a moment of silence between them. The older is still in tears while the younger is in deep thought.

"I knew it", the older said. "Because even from the start, you already gave up. The moment your parents introduced her to you, you've given up. You didn't fight for both of us. You've already raised your white flag for the two of us from the moment you saw her..."

Seungyoun takes a deep breath before looking up to him. Hangyul can't help but pity him. He's guilty. He should have think of a better solution than this. But what he could do? His freaking heart is in love between two persons

And now, his first love looks like a crying mess and in too much grief.

He has to make up mind. Right here, right now. 

_I have to let him go and just go with this stupid forced engagement..._

"Let's break up, Seungyoun-ah"

And with those words, two hearts are breaking.

Seungyoun looked at the man walking away. He started to sob again. But little did he know that the man walking away is also crying silently.

  
_It's the best for the two of us..._


End file.
